A Dream Within A Dream , a Naruto Fanfiction
by citraa
Summary: Apa kau percaya mimpi bisa jadi kenyataan? /Mimpi itu bunga tidur dan tak mungkin jadi nyata/apa? Kata-kata itu/mimpi itu terlihat sangat nyata/ingin sekali rasanya aku mencuci otakmu untuk membuang mimpi keparat itu/Andaikan saja aku mendengarmu/aku mencintaimu, and you still have all of me.
1. Chapter 1

===============DREAM================

Ini cerita saya yang ketiga. Maaf,kalau masih jelek,atau terdapat kesalahan . Untuk untuk saran dan kritik senpai-senpai sekalian sangat saya butuhkan :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya lho yang punya itu Om Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: gaje ,AC, OOC , typo , abal-abal , alur cepat hehe

Pairing : Tentu saja ShikaTema, dia kan pasangan favorit ane:p

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"...When you cried, i'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, i'd fight away all of your fears and i held your hand through all of these years. But you still have . All of me (1)..." nyanyian sendu wanita blonde menghiasi ruang musik disebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa yang didesain oleh ibunya sendiri. Sesekali wanita itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir -jemari lentik menari indah diatas tuts-tuts piano yang dimainkannya, menghasilkan nada-nada yang sangat indah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah lagu ciptaan ku ini sudah cukup bagus untuk dinyanyikan dipentas musik minggu depan," tanya gadis itu kepada pria yang berada disampingnya . Iris jadenya menatap mata pria itu lekat-lekat. Pria dengan rambut hitam dikuncir tinggi keatas, pria yang sudah menjadi tunangannya,sejak setahun lalu. Bahkan mereka sudah merencakan pernikahan, 6 hari setelah pentas musik itu. Konsep pernikahan yang bertema cerita negeri dongeng pun akhirnya dipilih oleh mereka. Wedding organizer siap membantu mereka. Pernikahan mereka rencananya akan dilaksanakan outdoor lengkap dengan kereta kuda, dan aksesoris lain ala negeri dongeng . Daftar tamu pun sudah pernikahan dengan desain monogram,berbentuk sayap yang sangat unik ,sudah siap disebar. Mereka menyisipkan cerpen kisah perjalanan cinta mereka didalam undangan itu, dengan sedikit foto mereka, untuk menambah kedalaman makna cerpen undangan yang mengangkat cerpen perjalanan cinta mereka,foto prewedding mereka pun siap dipamerkan saat pernikahan berlangsung. Mereka mengangkat kisah perjalanan kisah cinta mereka lewat foto, pada saat mereka bertemu saat SMA, disitu Temari dan Shikamaru menggunakan seragam SMA dan mengambil tempat pemotretan di SMA mereka, kemudian,saat mereka berpacaran di awal masuk kuliah,di foto itu mereka berpose ala anak kuliahan,kemudian,ada juga foto Shikamaru menembak Temari lengkap dengan ekspresi malas Shikamaru. Pada saat mereka bertunangan, di momen ini terlihat foto pada saat mereka bertukar cincin, dan ada juga foto pada saat Shikamaru melamar Temari. Sampai akhirnya, mereka menikah (walaupun belum) difoto itu terlihat Temari menggunakan gaun ala Cinderella kemudian mencium pipi Shikamaru. Perlengkapan pernikahan yang terakhir adalah kue pernikahan dengan tema black and white setinggi 6 kaki dan souvenir kipas kecil pun telah dipesan.

"Hoam. Walaupun sudah mendengar lagumu beberapa kali, kenapa lagumu selalu membuat aku mengantuk? . terlalu sendu," jawab pria itu sambil menguap. Setelah menyelesaikan kuapan nya yang besar, mata nya terlihat berair.

"Iyewh Shikamaru, jorok sekali kau! Kalau menguap itu mulutnya ditutup. Terlalu sendu katamu?. Jangan samakan jenis musikku denganmu, bodoh!," omel wanita itu , ia tidak terima jenis musiknya dikomentari oleh pria itu.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa mendengar omelan tunangannya. Lalu tangannya mengelus lembut rambut wanita yang berada disampingnya dan mencubit pipinya yang mulus kemudian berkata

"Gomen, aku lupa. Hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Hanya dikomentari seperti itu saja sudah mengomel. Dasar cerewet."

"Aw sakit." Temari mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang dicubit oleh Shikamaru. "Kau akan menyanyikan apa dipentas musik kota kita? Band 'Faith' mu diundang untuk mengisi acara itu juga kan?." lanjutnya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya yang mungil dilengan sang tunangan.

"Tentu saja diundang, masa band terkeren di Konoha, tidak diundang ," ujarnya dengan nada mantap. Shikamaru menyambar tangan Temari, kemudian menautkan jemarinya ke jemari wanita itu, dan membawanya ke dalam genggaman hangat.

"PD banget sih," ujar wanita itu sambil meninju lengan pria yang berada disampingnya pelan. Dengan tangannya yang tidak berada dalam genggaman pria itu, tentunya. Kemudian, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pria itu, bau maskulin pria itu tercium Temari. Temari sangat menyukai bau maskulin tunangannya, diapun memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati suasana malam yang semakin larut ini. Hening menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suara

"Kau mau tau aku nyanyi apa?." tanyanya lembut , jemari tangan mereka masih saling terpaut.

"Ya. Pasti lagu-lagu yang tidak jelas itu, kau berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ketika menyanyikannya." Temari sudah tidak membaringkan kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru, melainkan menatap mata pria itu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu keren? Banyak wanita yang menyukai lelaki bermusik keras."

"Untung saja telingaku sudah kebal mendengar nyanyianmu." ujar Temari sambil tertawa. "Ehm, Shika, aku merindukan ibuku. Sedang apa ya dia disana? Dia bahkan belum berkenalan denganmu dan belum melihat Gaara tumbuh besar," lanjutnya sambil kembali menyandarkan kembali kepalanya ke bahu Shikamaru.

"Dia pasti tenang disana, aku yakin itu. Dia selalu melihatmu dan adik-adikmu dari atas sana,disurga. "

"Ya,tentu saja. Shika, apa kau percaya mimpi ketika tidur bisa menjadi kenyataan?."

Shikamaru melepaskan genggamannya, melihat jam yang bertengger dengan setia dipergelangan tangan kanan nya.

"Aku jawabnya besok saja ya, Nona. Aku pulang dulu, ini sudah larut malam,jangan lupa, besok fitting baju pengantin, kau akan ku jemput jam 9."ucap pria itu sambil mengecup kening tunangannya atau bisa kita katakan calon istrinya.

"Hm baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan,pemalas."

"Selamat tidur, i love you." Shikamaru berbisik pelan ditelinga Temari, kemudian pergi.

Temari tersenyum sekaligus kaget mendengar kata "i love you" dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang pemalas dan tukang tidur ternyata bisa berubah menjadi pria yang romantis.

"Saatnya tidur." ujar Temari sambil merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya yang mulai kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama. Dia mencuci muka, dan terbuai masuk ke alam mimpi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Nee-chan, Shikamaru sudah datang." terdengar suara dari luar kamar Temari. Suara adik bungsu Temari, mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar kakaknya dengan tidak ber'prikepintuan'.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci. Gaara, tolong bilang Shikamaru, aku masih mengantuk." Temari berteriak sambil kembali menutupi badannya dengan selimut dan hendak melanjutkan tidurnya. Belum sempat dia melanjutkan tidurnya, tiba-tiba, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang ia kira Gaara.

"Gaara, kan sudah aku bilang,aku masih mengantuk! Ini hari minggu,matahari terbit jam 12," bentak Temari ke orang yang membuka selimutnya, tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya.

"Hey,nona pemalas, bangun ! Sejak kapan matahari terbit jam 12 ? Ini sudah jam 9, tidak ingatkah kau mempunyai janji dengan tunanganmu?." ujar Shikamaru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Temari.

"HAH APA? Sudah jam 9!," Temari panik, dia langsung duduk dan mencari jam weker yang berada disampingnya. Benda itu tiba-tiba lenyap, dan ternyata,jam wekernya sudah hancur terkena lemparan dirinya sendiri,ketika alarm jam itu berbunyi.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan stock jam weker yang banyak deh. Sudah, cepat mandi ! ,kau bau iler. Aku tunggu diluar." gumam Shikamaru sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Temari.

"Enak saja. Biarpun belum mandi aku tetap wangi."

Shikamaru hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Temari kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah fitting baju pengantin. Shikamaru meminta Temari untuk menemaninya latihan musik distudio band.

"Baiklah,sepertinya aku memerlukan penyumbat telinga."

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan tunangannya. Setelah sampai di studio , teman-teman satu band Shikamaru sudah datang terlebih dahulu dan hebatnya, mereka semua membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing. Naruto bersama Hinata, Sai bersama Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke, serta Neji dan Tenten.

"Maaf aku terlambat,kami tadi fitting baju pengantin dulu." ujar Shikamaru meminta maaf dan menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya kepada teman-teman satu band nya.

"Santai saja. Kita semua maklum kok,sama pasangan yang akan menjadi suami istri sebentar lagi." Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Shikamaru dengan santai,tentunya.

Temari tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Ternyata para lelaki ini janjian ya untuk membawa wanitanya, padahal aku sedang enak-enaknya di salon, malah diajak Sasuke kesini." ujar wanita berambut merah muda sambil berkacak pinggang menatap wajah suaminya. Sementara sang suami hanya ber'hn' ria.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Aku sedang shooping dimall malah diseret kesini," Ino menyetujui pendapat teman baiknya, kemudian ikut-ikutan berkacak pinggang.

"Aku sedang mengeriting rambutku, lihat nih, sampai keriting sebelah." Tenten menunjukkan rambutnya yang setengah keriting itu. Diiringi tawa yang besar dari suaminya,

"Baiklah wanita-wanita merepotkan, kami akan memulai duduk dibangku sebelah sana ya," dengus Shikamaru kesal, omelan wanita-wanita adalah hal yang merepotkan baginya, dia memilih menggambil microfon daripada mendengar ocehan mereka. Sasuke langsung menempati posisinya sebagai bassist. Sai sebagai Drummer, Naruto memegang gitar 1, dan Neji memegang gitar 2.

"Yak, oke, check sound!" teriak Naruto, kemudian mereka mulai memainkan melodi-melodi. Band mereka beraliran Hardcore, sehingga, tempo cepat dan bersemangat menjadi ciri khas band mereka.

"You fucking bleed now. Underneath the veil was a killing power. Only a cursed love could retain. I lent it a vision and a voice and pleaded in the greatest moment of need...,(2)" Scream Shikamaru menggema distudio band itu. Screamnya yang lantang bersahut-sahutan dengan suara yang tak kalah lantang juga dari Naruto.

'Keren juga,' batin Temari setelah mendengar nyanyian Shikamaru. Walaupun, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya aku akan ke THT setelah mendengar suara tunanganmu, Temari." teriak Sakura sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Hinata dan lainnya hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Untunglah aku sudah kebal." ujar Temari singkat.

"Temari, kapan pernikahanmu dilangsungkan?," tanya Ino penasaran dengan pernikahan kedua sahabatnya . Temari dan Shikamaru lebih dulu pacaran daripada dia dan Sai, tetapi malah dia yang menikah duluan.

"6 hari setelah festival musik. Undangannya akan segera disebarkan." jawab Temari sambil tersenyum kearah Ino.

"Wah, Selamat menjadi istri,Temari-san." Hinata memeluk Temari.

"Aku harus belajar menjadi istri yang baik dari kalian semua."

"Sudah siap malam pertama?," Tenten dengan santai menanyakan hal itu ke Temari. Seluruh pandangan mata tertuju kepada Tenten. Tenten kemudian menggaruk kepalanya, yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kau bicara apa, Tenten?." teriak Sakura ke telinga Tenten.

"Hehe, kita semua kan sudah melewati malam pertama, sementara Temari belum. Jadi, aku hanya ingin memberitahunya tentang malam pertama," Tenten menjelaskan panjang lebar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mau makan?," Shikamaru memecahkan kesunyian diantara keduanya, akhirnya memilih membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja,aku lapar." ujar Temari manja sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah konser minta makan.

"Baiklah,kita ke kafe biasa ya."

Setelah sampai dikafe,Temari dan Shikamaru pun langsung memesan makanan.

"Kau lihat meja disampingmu itu,?" ujar Temari sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang dia maksud.

"Iya,memangnya kenapa?." tanya Shikamaru, alisnya mengernyit, tanda kalau dia tidak mengerti.

"Itu sangat berdempetan dengan meja kita, aku saja hampir tersandung kaki mejanya saat melewatinya."

"Hoam biarkan saja. Nanti juga akan dipindahkan." Shikamaru menguap malas dan hendak meletakan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Kau saja yang pelayan disini sangat kewalahan melayani pesanan,yang datang untuk makan disini banyak sekali. Bagaimana jika pelayan-" belum sempat Temari melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia melihat pelayan terjatuh dan minuman yang dibawahnya menumpahi pecah beserakan dilantai. "Kan sudah kubilang,pindahkan meja itu! Dasar pemalas!," omel Temari kepada Shikamaru sambil membersihkan jus yang menumpahi baju Shikamaru dengan tisu yang dibawanya.

"Ma..ma..afkan saya Tuan, saya akan mengganti jusnya. Saya sungguh menyesal. Akan saya bereskan kaca ini." Pelayan itu meminta maaf sambil menunduk, terdengar penyesalan dari suaranya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa,aku yang salah. Aku tidak peka." jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kearah pelayan tersebut dan menggeserkan meja pembuat masalah.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan. Saya akan berikan jus yang baru." ucap si pelayan membersihkan kaca gelas yang pecah, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih sibuk membersihkan jus yang mengotori baju Shikamaru.

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana jika gelas itu jatuh diatas kepala nanasmu?. Kau bisa terluka ," Temari kembali melanjutkan omelannya. Entah kenapa ingin rasanya dia memukul kepala Shikamaru. Untuk memberi pelajaran atas kemalasannya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku ya?," Shikamaru menggoda Temari sambil mencubit pipi Temari.

"Tentu saja, baka," jawab Temari sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya dengan melihat kearah lain.

"Aku ketoilet dulu," Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Temari yang masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya, tak lupa,dia mencium pipi Temari terlebih dahulu.

"Ke toilet saja pake cium-cium." Temari hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan pasangannya yang dia pikir sangat konyol.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau besok kekantor?." tanya Temari kepada pria yang sedang memegang kemudi mobil. Pria itu berada dibangku sebelahnya. Matanya menyiratkan kelelahan yang sangat. Tentu saja dia lelah,latihan band nya saja sampai hampir tengah malam.

"Hoam..Tentu saja." jawab lelaki itu singkat, sambil menguap.

"Kalau menyetir itu jangan mengantuk, kita bisa celaka, bodoh," teriak Temari sambil memukul kepala nanas Shikamaru.

"Aw. Iya..iyaa. Besok aku jemput ya. Awas saja ,kalau sampai kau belum bangun. Ingat,besok hari senin, matahari terbit jam 6 pagi." gumam Shikamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia heran, karena sewaktu-waktu Temari bisa menjadi monster yang ganas, dan sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi gadis yang lembut serta perhatian.

"Iya,besok aku akan lembur sampai malam, tidak bisa latihan musik deh." jawab Temari pelan, lebih tepatnya berbisik. Terdengar nada kecewa dari gaya bicaranya.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Tenang saja. Oh ya,aku akan menunjukan kemampuan ku bermain piano kepadamu." Shikamaru mencoba menghibur Temari, karena dia melihat raut kecewa diwajah gadis itu. Dia mengerti, betapa gadis itu ingin menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri di pentas musik minggu depan. Dia mengerti juga kalau Temari memang ingin tampil sempurna.

"Emangnya kau bisa?." Temari tertegun tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah melihat Shikamaru bermain piano. Setahu Temari, Shikamaru juga tidak pernah les piano.

"Kau meremehkan tunangan mu?."

"Hahaha tentu saja, mana bisa pemalas akut sepertimu bermain piano."

"Liat saja besok. Sudah sampai, beristirahat."

"Ya,selamat beristirahat. Hati-hati nyetirnya, jangan mengantuk." Temari pun mencium pipi tunangannya,kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru pun melaju meninggalkan rumah keluarga Sabaku.

Temari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu . Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu tidur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cepatlah sedikit . Aku sudah terlambat, aku ada meeting !," teriak Temari sambil menguncang tubuh Shikamaru. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke kantor. Amukan Tsunade,bos Temari, sangat berbahaya . Tsunade memang sangat tidak menyukai pegawai yang lelet, apalagi pegawai yang terlambat.

"Siapa suruh bangun kesiangan?." Bagaimana aku bisa menyetir dengan cepat, kalau kau menguncang tubuhku seperti ini?."

Iris jade Temari berputar, mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Karena tidak menemukan jawabannya, Temari memilih diam. Kemudian, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak sempat menyisir rambut blondenya ketika akan pergi kekantor.

" rambutku belum ku sisir lagi." Temari, mengobok-ngobok tasnya,mengeluarkan semua benda yang berada ditasnya guna mencari sisir dan kaca. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum menyaksikan kelakukan Temari, dasar ceroboh, ketemu dengan barang yang dicarinya, dia menyisir rambutnya, dan kembali memasukan barang-barangnya.

"Sudah sampai."

"Aku masuk dulu ya."

"Tanpa sempat mencium pipi tunanganmu?." bisik Shikamaru sambil melemparkan senyuman mesum.

"NANAS MESUM! Aku sudah terlambat,bodoh." Temari memukul kepala Shikamaru dengan tasnya , keluar dari mobil,kemudian berlari masuk ke kantornya.

"Aw, sakit . Tenaganya kuat sekali." seru Shikamaru sambil memegang kepalanya, yang jadi korban kekejaman tas Temari. Shikamaru melihat dokumen penting untuk meeting Temari tergeletak di tempat duduk disampingnya. "pasti dia lupa memasukan laporan ini kedalam tas nya. ckckc ceroboh sekali dia. Dasar merepotkan," lanjutnya, kemudian, Shikamaru memilih masuk ke kantor Temari dan mengantar laporan itu, padahal waktunya untuk kekantor tinggal 10menit lagi. Tapi tidak masalah, demi tunangan tercinta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tasku terbuka? dokumenku mana? Sial,pasti terjatuh. Bodoh sekali aku. Padahal disitu ada daftar model baju yang disukai remaja,hasil voting kemarin." ujar Temari sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Nona Temari, silahkan kemukakan laporan anda, apa ide anda untuk majalah fashion kita? dan apa hasil voting anda?." ujar Tsunade. Kemudian membiarkan Temari mengambil alih pertemuan itu.

'Mati aku..Mati...' Temari berbicara dalam hatinya. Berharap, adanya keajaiban.

"Baiklah..." akhirnya dia membuka suara.

Tok..tok..

Ketukan pintu memotong perkataan Temari. Kemudian,muncul seseorang berkepala nanas dari balik pintu.

"Halo semuanya.. Maaf mengganggu, saya cuma mau memberikan ini ke istri saya,Temari. Tadi ketinggalan," Shikamaru pun memberikan laporan itu ke Temari. "Hehe, Sudah ya. Terimakasih." lanjutnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantor Temari, dan menuju kekantornya.

"Maaf Pak, pria itu memaksa masuk." ujar resepsionis dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Maaf, Jadi kita harus memberikan inovasi terhadap produk kita. Bagaimana jika kita memberikan pembahasan mengenai memadukan baju dengan warna pastel dengan sepatu bott rendah berwarna kulit kayu? Soal voting,hasilnya sebagai berikut ...blabla". Temari pun menjelaskan laporannya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Huah badanku." Temari pun merebahkan badan kekasur tercintanya, tanpa sempat berganti pakaian, badannya terlalu lelah untuk hanya sekedar berganti pakaian. Setelah dipaksa Tsunade untuk lembur, kepalanya sedikit pusing, tak lupa dia menelepon tunangan tersayangnya, yang sudah sukses menyelamatkan meetingnya.

"Halo Shika."

"Hoam, apa? Kau menganggu tidurku. Ini sudah jam 12 malam, kau belum tidur,?" terdengar nada suara Shikamaru yang mengantuk, sepertinya Temari sukses untuk menganggu tidur pulas Shikamaru.

"Aku baru pulang." ujar Temari dengan nada bicara yang terdengan sendu.

"Astaga. Gila sekali. Istirahatlah."

"Terima kasih ya untuk yang tadi. Mukamu aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku bukan istrimu tapi masih calon," ujar Temari dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'calon'.

"Hahaha anggap saja kau sudah menjadi istriku. Iya sama-sama sayang."

"Enak saja, belum kali. Sudah,lanjutkan tidurmu."

"Iya. Hmm. Temari."

"Apa?."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jemari tangan Shikamaru menari diatas tuts tuts piano . Saat ini dia sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk Temari.

"I live my life for you. I want to be by your side in everything that you do . And if there's only one thing you can believe is true I live my life for you... (3)" Shikamaru mengakhiri nyanyian nya sambil menatap gadis yang berada disampingnya.

"Kyaaa.. Bagus sekali Shika." Temari terlihat senang sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Masih tidak percaya kalau tunanganmu ini bisa main piano?." ucap Shikamaru sambil merangkul Temari.

"Iya...iya...aku percaya."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-skip time-

"Shika,pentas musiknya tinggal 2 hari lagi. Gimana persiapan bandmu?." tanya Temari tanpa menoleh kearah Shikamaru,pandangan matanya lurus ini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kekantor.

"Aku rasa, kami sudah siap tampil."

"Wuah hebatnya,aku masih tidak yakin penampilanku besok akan bagus." ujar Temari menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti orang yang frustasi.

"Kau pasti tampil menawan. Aku yakin. Hari ini kau pulang malam lagi tidak? Sudah jarang sekali, aku makan malam denganmu?."

"Akan ku usahakan pulang sore."

Shikamaru terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu. Iris mata hitamnya berputar mencari apa yang sebenarnya dia lupakan, hingga akhirnya dia mengingat sesuatu yang telah dilupakannya.

"Astaga, Temari. Hpku ketinggalan di kamarmu. Aku takut ada rekan bisnis yang akan meneleponku. Kita balik lagi ya?."

"Baiklah." Temari memaklumi kecerobohan Shikamaru. Ya, mereka berdua memang pasangan ceroboh, selalu ada saja hal yang mereka lupakan ketika akan pergi kekantor.

Tit..Tit...

Shikamaru membunyikan klakson mobilnya,pertanda dia akan menyalip truk yang berada didepannya. Temari menoleh kearah truk yang dilewatinya. Si pengemudi yang merokok, memberikan seringainya kepada Temari. Temari menduga bahwa pengemudi truk itu mabuk,buktinya truk yang dikemudikannya hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan. Membahayakan sekali,pikirnya.

Entah mengapa jantung Temari berdegup lebih cepat. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Shikamaru,pakailah sabuk pengaman." Temari membentak Shikamaru yang selalu lupa memakai sabuk pengaman. Dia selalu lupa untuk menjaga keselamatannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Temari. Kalau aku menggunakan sabuk pengaman , akan repot melepaskannya lagi."

Tiba-tiba mesin mobil Shikamaru mati. Shikamaru panik, tangannya berkali-kali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya tapi mobil itu tidak kunjung juga menemukan tanda-tanda akan hidup.

"Mengapa kau menghentikan mobilnya?, Ini bukan rumahku bodoh." Temari panik karena Shikamaru menghentikan mobilnya ditengah jalan, untunglah jalanan lumayan sepi.

"Mobilnya mogok, radiatornya bocor."

"Bagaimana ini Shika?. Kau harus meminggirkan dulu mobilnya."

"AWAS!" Teriak para pengguna jalan histeris. Temari sempat mendengar teriakan itu, tapi dia tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata itu. Otaknya mendadak buntu tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Shikamaru terlihat tidak mendengar teriakan itu, buktinya dia masih sibuk menghidupkan mobilnya, berharap ada keajaiban.

BRUAKKKKK!

Truk yang tadi di salip Shikamaru menabrak mobil Shikamaru yang mogok dari belakang.

Saking kuatnya, dorongan truk tersebut,Shikamaru yang tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman pun terlempar kedepan. Tubuhnya memecahkan kaca depan mobilnya dan terlempar kejalanan. Darah segar bercucuran dari kepalanya. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak.

Sedangkan Temari yang menggunakan sabuk pengaman, hanya mengalami benturan dikepalanya .

"Shika...Shikaaa." panggil Temari lirih, dan semuanya gelap.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aku dimana?." Temari kaget melihat keadaan disekelilingnya. Ruangan itu berwarna putih. Terlihat selang kecil tertancap di pergelangan tangannya. Temari memegang kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Kau dirumah sakit,Nee-chan." ujar pria berambut merah, dengan tato ai dikeningnya.

Mendengar kata 'rumah sakit', ingatan Temari bergulir kecelakaan itu. Memori otaknya memutar kembali , kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuat tubuh Shikamaru bersimbah darah dijalan.

"Dimana Shikamaru?."

"Dia..," melihat kondisi kakaknya yang sangat lemah,Gaara terlihat ragu untuk memberitahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia kenapa,Gaara?." Temari berteriak dihadapan adiknya, airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Shikamaru meninggal."

"Apa? Kau bercanda kan?Antarkan aku ketempatnya,Gaara !"

"Tapi keadaanmu masi lemah." ujar Gaara pelan sambil menenangkan Temari, yang mulai menangis sambil berteriak.

"ANTARKAN AKU KETEMPATNYA GAARA,AKU MOHOOOON! AKU TUNANGANNYA! ," Temari masih berteriak histeris. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya,mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya dan berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi. Temari mencabut selang infus dari pergelangan tangannya, dan darah segar mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini cuma mimpi kan,Gaara?".

Melihat darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya, Temari berkata lirih, "Ini bukan mimpi."

Gaara yang melihat keadaan kakaknya, mengabulkan keinginan sang kakak, tapi dengan syarat, keadaan Temari harus diperiksa dokter dulu. Setelah diperiksa dokter, dan memasang kembali infusnya, Gaara mengantarkan Temari kekamar Shikamaru.

Didepan sebuah kamar dirumah sakit, Temari melihat orang tua Shikamaru berpelukan. Keduanya menangis lirih. Terlihat oleh Temari, Shikaku,Ayah Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang masih menangis dipelukannya.

"Bu,mana Shikamaru?." tanya Temari lirih

"Ayo ibu antar." ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukanya.

Mata Temari kembali mengeluarkan airmata, melihat sosok Shikamaru terbaring tak bernyawa ditempat tidur.

"SHIKAMARU BANGUN LAH ! SHIKAMARU ! SUDAH AKU BILANGKAN PAKAI SABUK PENGAMANMU, KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI! KITA AKAN MENIKAHKAN SHIKA?,AYO KITA MENIKAH. JAWAB AKU SHIKA ! " teriak Temari sambil menangis meraung, tangannya mengoyang badan Shikamaru berharap pemuda itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya, tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"SHIKAMARU...SHIKAMARU!."

TBC

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HEHE, makin ga jelas ya fic nya xD masih stuck mikirin gimana nasib Temari La Fea. Hihi T.T

Review ya. Saran kalian sangat membantu aku untuk kedepan nya.

Oh ya, untuk lagunya:

(1) My Immortal - Evanescence , Author milih lagu ini karena memang lagu ini sendu sekali dan liriknya dalem beutzzz cocok sama cerita ini xp

(2) Lagunya Hatebreed-Everyone Bleed Now. Yang penuh semangat serta scream yang keren,menurut ku.

(3) Lagunya Firehouse- I live my life for you. Kyaaaa so sweet lagunya. Andaikan ada cowo yang menyanyikan lagu itu untuk author wkwk

Hihi See you in Next Chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

===============Dream,chap 2==========

Discailmer : Naruto bukan punya saya, dia itu punyanya Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings : Gaje, AC,OOC,typo, abal-abal,alur cepat.

Pairing : ShikaTema

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Temari'S POV

"SHIKAMARU ! SHIKAMARU!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak memanggil nama Shikamaru, dalam tidurku. Air matapun membasahi pipiku. Mimpi itu. Mimpi yang begitu nyata. Sontak aku langsung terduduk.

"Hey,hey Temari, kau kenapa?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguncang bahuku. Raut wajahnya terlihat heran melihat aku bangun dan kemudian menangis. Sementara, aku hanya duduk mematung. Mencoba mencerna keadaan. Sambil menatap matanya tanpa berkedip. Takut apabila aku berkedip sedetik saja,dia akan pergi meninggalkan aku, seperti dalam mimpi.

"Shika,jangan tinggalkan aku," ucapku lirih. Mimpi itu masih merasuki pikiran ku. Mimpi yang begitu nyata.

"Tentu saja,bodoh," jawabnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. Raut wajahnya sama seperti tadi, heran melihatku menangis. Tanpa banyak kata, aku langsung memeluknya, menangis dipelukannya, dan menceritakan semua memori tentang mimpiku, dipelukannya.

"Shika,aku mimpi buruk. Aku mimpi, kau meninggalkan aku untuk selamanya Shika, kau terlempar memecahkan kaca mobilmu dan terkapar dijalan," ujarku sambil menangis

"Sudah, sudah sayang," dia mengelus kepalaku,mencoba menenangkan aku yang menangis dipelukannya. Kemudian, dia melepaskan pelukanku menatap iris jadeku. "Dengarkan aku, mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, dan tidak mungkin mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan," Dia berkata kepadaku seperti memberitahu seorang anak kecil kalau tidak mungkin ayam bisa terbang, tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya ke mataku. Tangannya yang kekar, menghapus air mataku yang mengalir dipipiku, dengan sangat lembut.

Aku memutar otakku, mencoba mengingat kejadian saat ibuku meninggalkan aku,ayah dan kedua adikku, entah mengapa, ingin sekali aku membantah semua argumen yang dikeluarkannya.

"Tapi Shika, aku pernah mimpi buruk, tentang ibu. Dimimpiku, ibu terlihat kesakitan , dia mengeluarkan dua janin dari perutnya, dan di kenyataan ibu meninggal saat melahirkan Gaara kan?" Aku menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang ada dikepalaku saat itu. Memang, mimpi buruk sebelum meninggalnya ibuku sangat membekas diingatanku.

"Iya Tema, tapi apakah kenyataannya sama seperti dimimpimu, tidak sama kan? Kan sudah aku katakan kepadamu, ibumu pergi karena Tuhan sangat menyayanginya," kemudian dia mencium keningku lembut dan berkata "Sudah, lupakan mimpi itu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau berjanji ?" Aku takut dia akan berbohong kepadaku. Aku takut sekali apa yang terjadi didalam mimpiku akan menjadi nyata.

"Tentu saja, cepat mandi, kau bau sekali. Kita kan mau fitting baju pengantin."

"Maaf, aku lupa. Hehehe," ujarku sambil melangkahkan kakiku kekamar mandi, dan membersihkan diri,mencoba melupakan mimpiku malam tadi. Tapi, ingatan akan mimpi itu, terus saja terngiang dibenak ku. Setiap bagian cerita dimimpi itu seakan terekam kuat diotakku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku pun memilih baju yang akan aku kenakan. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan menggunakan dress berwarna hijau tosca, dengan pita dibagian dadanya dan dengan high heels senada. Rambut blonde sebahu yang kumiliki, aku biarkan terurai sempurna, tak lupa aku menggunakan make-up tipis, untuk menambah kesan manis diwajahku. Mengambil tas coklatku, kemudian keluar menemui Shikamaru yang sedang menonton tv diruang keluarga bersama Gaara dan Kankuro.

"Kami pergi dulu ya . Jaga rumah baik-baik," teriakku pada kedua saudaraku, kemudian pergi bersama Shikamaru.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kami menuju ke Deidara's Bridal, tempat kami memesan baju pengantin. Bridal itu besar,megah,dan elegan. Deidara adalah teman baikku ketika SMA, bakatnya sebagai perancang busana memang kelihatan dari SMA. Lelaki yang sering dikatakan sebagai saudara kembar Ino itu memang sudah terkenal di Konoha, tak jarang para calon pengantin berbondong-bondong,ingin menggunakan baju rancangannya. Akupun juga mempercayakan gaun pengantinku kepadanya.

"Hey," sapaku kepadanya ketika kami memasuki butiknya. Deidara yang sedang menggambar desainnya diselembar kertas terlihat kaget. Kemudian,dia menghampiri aku dan Shikamaru.

"Hey Temari, gaun mu sudah jadi, ayo kita keruang fitting." ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku, "Shikamaru, aku pinjam Temari sebentar ya. Setelah itu giliranmu mencoba Tuxedo mu," lanjutnya sambil melirik kearah Shikamaru

"Ya, ya merepotkan. Bolehkan aku melihat gaun pengantin yang akan dipakai calon istriku?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh, ini suprisse . Kau hanya boleh melihatnya dihari pernikahan," Deidara menjelaskan kepada Shikamaru sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hoam merepotkan," desah Shikamaru.

Kemudian,Deidara mengantarkan aku kesebuah ruangan lengkap dengan kaca yang besar, dan mempersilahkan aku untuk mencoba gaun pengantin ku. Gaun pernikahan yang akan aku kenakan nanti terdiri dari tiga gaun, yang pertama pada saat upacara pernikahan ,ketika bersanding dengan Shikamaru di altar gereja dan berjanji sehidup semati. Aku memilih gaun berwarna putih dengan konsep potongan ball gown yang klasik yang membuatku tampil anggun bak "Cinderella" . Gaun pengantin bersahaja tersebut dipadukan dengan model A-line atau gaun yang memiliki dekorasi permata atau kilauan di garis lehernya. Gaunnya menjuntai hingga menyapu lantai dan sangat penuh. Aksesoris yang aku pilih adalah kalung dan anting mutiara. Sedangkan untuk hair-do aku memilih up do bergaya klasik, berupa chignon yang dipadukan dengan head piece bertahtakan berlian. Pada bagian tanganku, aku menggunakan sarung tangan panjang untuk meningkatkan kualitas keanggunan. Selanjutnya, untuk sepatu, aku memilih sepatu berbahan satin, yang bergaya sederhana dengan tali yang mengikat bagian pergelangan kaki.

"Huah,kau cantik sekali Temari," ujar Deidara sambil menatap puas gaun hasil desainnya yang sedang menempel ditubuhku. "Saat cocok sekali untukmu," lanjutnya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhku untuk mengecek tidak ada yang cacat pada gaunku.

"Terimakasih, Deidara," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Jujur, aku sangat puas dengan gaun rancangan Deidara, sungguh sangat anggun, aku tidak sabar untuk menggunakannya di hari pernikahanku.

Selanjutnya,untuk resepsi pernikahan, aku mengenakan mermaid dress warna ivory,dengan detail Chantilly lace pada bagian korset dan ekor gaun. Sedangkan untuk acara after party, aku akan mengganti bajunya dengan v- neck satin dress berwarna ivory juga.

"Sempurna," ujar Deidara saat melihat aku menggunakan baju untuk acara after party.

Setelah selesai fitting gaun pengantin, aku menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk memainkan games di handphone touchsreen nya. Mungkin dia terlalu bosan,pikirku. Jarang sekali pria itu bermain games di hpnya.

"Bosan?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Menurutmu?" Dia menjawab sambil tetap memainkan hp nya.

"Sekarang giliran mu, Shikamaru!" ujar Deidara sambil mengeluarkan tuxedo yang akan dikenakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memberikan handphone miliknya kepadaku. Aku menatap walpaper hpnya, yaitu fotoku bersama dia yang sedang tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Kemudian, aku membuntutinya.

Shikamaru tampil sangat elegan, dia akan mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam putih dengan kemeja dan bowtie yang juga berwarna putih. Dia terlihat tampan dimataku.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah fitting baju pengantin, Shikamaru memintaku menemaninya latihan musik distudio band. Aku kembali teringat akan mimpiku semalam. Dimimpi itu, setelah aku dan Shikamaru fitting baju pengantin,dia juga memintaku untuk menemaninya latihan musik. Tapi aku mencoba positive thinking. Itu hanya kebetulan saja.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menemani ku?" tanya Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Tentu saja," jawabku singkat. Terlihat senyuman dari wajah malasnya dan kemudian dia fokus kembali mengendarai mobilnya.

Aku kaget setengah mati melihat keempat teman satu band Shikamaru membawa istri-istri mereka, percis seperti mimpiku. Kami-sama kebetulan macam apa ini !

"Maaf, aku terlambat kami tadi fitting baju pengantin dulu," Shikamaru menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Santai saja bro, jangan terlalu resmi begitu," ujar Naruto dengan gaya santai khasnya.

"Ternyata para lelaki ini janjian ya untuk membawa wanitanya,padahal aku sedang enak-enaknya disalon, malah diajak Sasuke kesini," ujar wanita berambut merah muda sambil berkacak pinggang menatap wajah suaminya. Sementara sang suami hanya ber'hn' ria.

"Aku sedang mengeriting rambutku,lihat nih,sampai keriting sebelah," Tenten menunjukan rambutnya yang setengah keriting itu. Diiringi tawa yang besar dari suaminya,Neji.

'Apa? Keriting sebelah? aku ingat kata-kata itu, kata-kata itu percis seperti dimimpiku' batinku, aku tertegun, otakku berfikir dengan berbagai macam spekulasi tentang mimpi itu. Kenapa begitu nyata.

Saat ini, aku bersama Ino, Tenten, Sakura, dan Hinata sedang berada disebuah bangku tak jauh dari pasangan kami yang sedang memulai latihan mereka.

"You fucking bleed now...Underneath the veil was a killing power. Only a cursed love could retain. I lent it a vision and a voice. And pleaded in the greatest moment of need. Carved into time every reflection will be the bleeding of your life..."

"Sepertinya aku akan ke THT setelah ini, karena telingaku infeksi mendengar suara teriakan tunanganmu, Temari," ujar Sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Kapan pernikahanmu,Temari? aku lupa hehe," tanya Ino kepadaku sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

"6 hari setelah festival musik." jawabku singkat.

"Ku dengar kau diundang di acara itu ya?"

"Iya,Sakura. Aku tidak sabar membawakan lagu ciptaanku."

"Wah, aku juga tidak sabar untuk menonton penampilanmu," Sakura tersenyum sambil merangkulku.

"Temari, selamat menjadi istri ya," Hinata memberi selamat kepadaku, sambil memelukku.

"Terimakasih, Hinata," jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mau makan?" pertanyaannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Memang,perutku lapar sekali. Cacing cacing diperutku sudah konser minta makan.

"Tentu saja," jawabku sambil melemparkan senyuman kearahnya.

"Baiklah, kita kekafe biasa ya," jawabnya singkat .

Kafe biasa? Lagi lagi kata-kata itu percis sama dengan mimpiku. Kami-sama tidak bisakah kau membuang memori mimpi itu diingatanku. Kenapa semua kejadian hari ini sama dengan mimpiku?.

"Shika, kejadian hari ini kenapa bisa percis seperti mimpiku? Setelah kau latihan musik,kau mengajakku makan,kemudian nanti ada pelayan yang jatuh dan minumannya menumpahimu," aku terus saja nyerocos tanpa tahu seseorang disebelahku mendengarku atau tidak.

"Mimpi itu bunga tidur sayang," dia tetap saja mempertahankan argumennya,membuatku ingin menjambak kepala nanasnya itu.

"Baiklah,kita buktikan nanti," ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa kejadian-kejadian yang aku jelaskan pada Shikamaru tadi benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah sampai di kafe, kami pun memesan makanan. Aku melihat keadaan disekitarku. Mana meja pembuat masalah itu? Kok tidak ada disamping Shikamaru, pikirku dalam hati. Hingga akhirnya pelayan yang didalam mimpiku, dia menjatuhkan minumannya, datang mengantarkan dengan sukses jus pesanan kami.

"Selamat menikmati," ujarnya sambil tersenyum,kemudian pergi.

"Masih memikirkan mimpi itu,eh?" tanya Shikamaru seakan dia itu bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ya," ucapku singkat, aku masih mencoba mencerna keadaan. Suasana ini, sama seperti didalam mimpi. Tapi kenapa, tidak ada pelayan yang jatuh, dan tidak ada jus yang menumpahi baju Shikamaru.

"Kau lihat? Aku baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada pelayan yang menumpahi pakaianku," ujarnya sambil mengaduk-ngaduk jus apel pesanannya, tanpa melihat wajahku. "Mimpimu itu hanya bunga tidur, Temari. Tidak akan menjadi nyata. Buktinya kejadian disini, meleset dari mimpi kan? Lupakan mimpimu," lanjut Shikamaru sambil memegang tanganku lembut.

"Iya."

Akupun tersenyum, dan mencoba menuruti keinginan tunanganku itu. Tapi, setiap aku ingin melupakannya, kejadian itu seolah membekas dikepalaku. Otakku selalu memutar memori tentang kejadian kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa tunanganku yang ada didalam mimpiku. Oh, Kami-sama aku harus bagaimana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shika,besok aku meeting sampai malam, tidak bisa latihan musik deh," ucapku dengan nada kecewa. Tentu saja aku kecewa, aku baru latihan 3kali, sedangkan pentas musik itu sudah didepan mata. Poor you, Temari. Batinku mengutuki diriku sendiri.

"Kita kan masih punya waktu, kayak dunia akan kiamat saja. Oh ya, aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu khusus untukmu dengan piano."

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyaku sedikit meremehkan kemampuannya. Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah melihat dia bermain piano, dan aku juga tidak pernah mendengar dia les piano. Bagaimana bisa lelaki pemalas di seluruh dunia ini bermain piano?

Raut wajah Shikamaru terlihat kesal, kemudian dia mendengus "Tentu saja bisa, lihat saat nanti. Sudah sampai, selamat beristirahat."

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan ya, jangan mengantuk," kemudian aku keluar dari mobilnya, tak lupa mencium pipi tunanganku terlebih dahulu. Setelah mobilnya pergi dari hadapanku, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah, yang ada dipikiranku hanya satu, TIDUR.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kami-sama, mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, mimpi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kaca jendela pecah, dan tubuh Shikamaru terpental keluar dan terkapar dijalanan bersimbah darah. Kami-sama apakah kau memberikan aku petunjuk lewat mimpi ini? Setauku, aku tidak punya "Sixth Sense", atau yang biasa orang sebut sebagai Indera Keenam. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku masih termenung memikirkan mimpiku diatas tempat tidurku. Akhirnya akupun tersadar, bahwa aku ada meeting jam 7 pagi ini . Kulihat jam dinding yang setia menempel didindingku, sudah menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi. Akupun langsung bergegas kekamar mandi, mandi tanpa gerakan lelet, dan langsung memakai pakaian kerja yang ada dilemariku. Kudengar klakson mobil Shikamaru, dari jendela kamarku, pertanda kalau dia sudah datang menjemputku. Setelah memakai pakaian, aku pun berdandan, memoleskan wajah putihku dengan sentuhan make-up tipis. Kemudian, aku melihat Shikamaru masuk kedalam kamarku, dan mengagetkanku.

"Ayo, cepatlah! Kau ada meeting jam 7 kan?"

Aku berpacu dengan waktu, saking terburu-burunya aku sampai lupa menyisir rambut blonde ku. Ah sisiran dimobil saja lah, pikirku dalam hati.

Kemudian, aku menguncangkan tubuh Shikamaru yang sedang memegang kemudi disebelahku.

"Aduh Shika, kau menyetirnya lelet sekali,"

yang dijawab hanya dengan kuapan. Ingin sekali aku menjambak rambut nanasnya, ketika ia merespon setiap perkataanku dengan kuapan menyebalkan itu.

Aku teringat bahwa aku belum menyisir rambutku , aku pun langsung membuka tasku, mengeluarkan semua isinya untuk mencari sisir kecil dan kaca kecilku, dan segera menyisir rambutku.

Ketika sampai dikantorku, akupun langsung keluar dan cepat-cepat memasuki kantorku. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang fashion sementara Shikamaru bergerak dibidang interior.

Ketika aku akan membuka pintu mobil, Shikamaru mencegahku.

"Kau pergi tanpa sempat mencium tunanganmu?" katanya, sambil melemparkan senyuman mesum,membuatku ingin menendang mukanya.

"NANAS MESUM! Aku ini sudah terlambat," Aku berteriak kemudian menghantam kepalanya dengan tasku, kemudian menjulurkan lidahku. Tega memang, tapi aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermesra-mesraan dengannya.

END TEMARI'S POV

SHIKAMARU'S POV

Aku bermaksud menggodanya, tapi ternyata dia menghentakan tasnya dikepalaku. Aw, tenaganya besar sekali. Aku pun mengusap kepalaku. Aku memperhatikan dia berlari-lari kecil memasuki kantornya. Kemudian perhatianku tertuju kepada sebuah dokumen. Aku membukanya dan membacanya. Ternyata ini adalah laporan untuk meeting Temari hari ini. Kelihatan sangat penting. Kemudian aku memarkirkan mobilku, dan segera memasuki kantornya.

"Mbak, apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Temari?" tanya ku ke resepsionis.

"Maaf Pak, tapi Nona Temari sedang meeting, dan tidak bisa diganggu," jawabnya dengan nada sopan.

"Saya cuma mau memberikan ini, setelah itu pergi,"

"Maaf Pak tetap tidak bisa."

Kesal sekali, aku mendengar jawaban resepsionis itu, merepotkan! Nekat, langsung saja aku mencari ruang meeting diperusahaan yang besar itu. Setelah menemukannya, aku pun mengetuk ruangan itu dan langsung masuk.

Aku kaget, semua mata melihat kearah ku dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh, termasuk Temari, dia sedang berdiri bersiap-siap memberikan laporannya.

"Maaf, selamat pagi. Saya hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada istriku, Temari, hehehe,tadi ketinggalan," ujarku sambil cengengesan tidak jelas, dan memberikan dokumen itu kepada Temari . Aku juga membisikan kata-kata,"Dasar ceroboh" ditelinganya. Kemudian,berterimakasih dan langsung ngeloyor pergi kekantorku. Ah, tinggal 10menit lagi waktuku untuk kekantor .Sayup-sayup kudengar suara resepsionis memasuki ruangan itu dan meminta maaf kepada para peserta meeting.

END SHIKAMARU'S POV.

TEMARI POV

Aku berlari memasuki kantorku, dan aku sedikit beruntung karena meeting belum dimulai, dan aku terbebas dari amukan Tsunade. Meeting pun dimulai. Ketika tiba giliranku untuk menyampaikan ide untuk majalah fashion kami dan hasil voting yang telah kulakukan kemarin terhadap para remaja mengenai gaya berbusana. Ketika aku mencari dokumen mengenai hasil voting tiba-tiba dokumennya hilang, bagaimana bisa ? Apa terjatuh? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali.

Saat aku hendak mengeluarkan suara, tiba-tiba ku dengar ketukan pintu dan pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan itu. Pemuda itu adalah tunangan ku, Shikamaru. Dia menyampaikan niatnya untuk memberikan dokumen hasil votingku. Setelah dia memberikan dokumenku, dia pun pergi, disusul resepsionis yang meminta maaf, karena membiarkan tamu lain masuk keruangan. Aku sempat tercengang sejenak, dan kemudian bayangan mimpi burukku pun kembali berputar. Dimimpi itu, Shikamaru juga datang memberikan dokumen, sama seperti sekarang. Aku kembali tersadar saat Tsunade, memanggilku dan langsung menjelaskan ideku.

"Maaf, ideku untuk majalah kita adalah bagaimana kita dengan baju berwarna warna ini bisa menjadi alternatif bagi pembaca kita yang tidak suka dengan terang atau cerah, maka rangkaian warna sorbet bisa menjadi pilihan. Warna ini memberikan tampilan lady-like secara instan, yang dapat kita padukan dengan sepatu boot rendah berwarna kulit kayu . Bagaimana? Kemudian untuk voting, di posisi pertama para remaja menyenangi dress dengan motif yang simpel, dan dengan hiasan yang simpel pula,seperti ikat pinggang bunga dibagian pinggang, atau pita dibagian dada, dengan warna-warna yang terkesan tidak mencolok," aku menjelaskan dengan lantang dan jelas, dengan bahasa yang komunikatif tentunya.

Tsunade terlihat sangat puas dengan laporanku, kemudian dia memberiku tugas untuk mendesain ideku, dan hasil votingku, alhasil aku lembur malam ini.

:::::.::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::

Akibat lembur , aku pulang kerumah jam 12 malam,dengan mobil yang Gaara antar kekantorku. Huaaah what a tired day.

Kemudian pikiranku kembali kemimpi itu, aku pun menelepon Shikamaru, untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, karena dia adalah penyelamat untukku pagi ini, dan menceritakan tentang kejadian ini, kemudian membandingkannya dengan mimpiku. Tapi aku ragu untuk menceritakan mimpiku. Dia pasti akan menjawab "Mimpi itu bunga tidur, dan tidak akan bisa menjadi kenyataan". Aku sampai hapal dengan kata-katanya. Aku pun merebahkan badanku yang sudah hampir remuk dikarenakan lembur ditempat mengambil handphone milikku dan menelepon Shikamaru.

"Halo Shika," ucapku ketika mendengar tanda telepon telah diangkat.

"Hoam, apa sayang? Ini sudah jam 12malam,tidurlah," terdengar nada mengantuk dari suaranya, sepertinya aku sukses menganggu tidurnya.

"Aku baru pulang," jawabku singkat.

"Apa? Gila sekali. Cepat beristirahat, nanti kau sakit, pasti akan merepotkan," Nada bicara Shikamaru terlihat kaget bercampur khawatir.

"Terimakasih sayang untuk yang tadi. Mukamu aneh, tapi, aku itu belum menjadi istrimu ya."

Aku membayangkan kembali mukanya yang sangat aneh ketika masuk keruang meetingku, dan cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Iya, anggap saja kau sudah menjadi istriku. Ahhaha," tawanya terdengar.

"Enak saja, belum kaleee. Sudah lanjutkan tidurmu."

"Baiklah cerewet, ehm Temari," dia memanggil namaku dengan sangat lembut.

"Apa?." jawabku singkat sambil menguap, aku memang sudah ngantuk berat.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapannya membuatku melek, kadang-kadang dia memang bisa menjadi pria romantis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawabku singkat, kemudian mematikan teleponku dan terbuai masuk kealam mimpi.

:::::.::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::.::::::::::::::::::::.:::

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Kami-sama kenapa kau selalu memberikanku mimpi yang sama. Mimpi itu seakan-akan terus menghantuiku.

"Dengarin ya,lagu ini spesial untuk tunanganku tersayang," ujar pemuda yang ada disampingku. Kemudian, jemari-jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano dan kemudian memainkan lagu yang sangat familiar untukku.

"I've built my world around you and I want you to know,I need you like i've never needed anyone before. I live my life for you I wanna be by your side in everything that you do and if there's only one thing you can believe is true I live my life for you...," dia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan mata terpejam sambil sesekali menatap kearahku.

"Kyaaaaaa, Shikaaaaaa, bagus sekali," ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Dia hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Lagu ini menyampaikan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku mencintaimu,Temari," lanjutnya sambil mengenggam tanganku, dan mencium bibirku lembut.

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba menikmati ciuman kami. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya," ucapku ketika ciuman kami berakhir, dan sekarang aku sedang memeluk pria yang sangat aku cintai.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Eh, kau mau menyanyikan laguku?" pintaku kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan lagu sendumu itu," jawabnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ayo kita berduet!"

Kami sungguh menikmati momen romantis kami berdua. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu romantis sampai kami merasa bosan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-skiptime-

"Shika, pentas musik tinggal 2 hari. Huah aku sudah tidak sabar menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku," aku berteriak kepadanya tanpa memperhatikan wajah pemuda disampingku. Tapi aku tahu, pemuda itu sudah menguap beberapa kali dalam 5 menit terakhir. Saat ini, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor kami.

"Lagu sendu itu akan membuatku mengantuk," jawabnya singkat. Aku memberikan tatapan deathglare kearahnya, dan dibalas hanya dengan tertawa garing. Aku melihat Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" jawabku sambil memasang wajah heran.

"Handphoneku ketinggalan diruang tv rumahmu, aku takut ada rekan bisnis akan meneleponku,kita balik sebentar ya, kau masih belum terlambatkan?"

Handphone Shikamaru ketinggalan? Kami-sama inikan sama dengan mimpiku ! Berarti hari ini kecelakaan itu terjadi?

"Shikamaru, kita lurus saja, jangan memutar arah. Nanti kau kecelakaan seperti dimimpiku," Aku melarang Shikamaru untuk memutar arah kembali tidak mau kejadian buruk itu terjadi.

"Mimpi itu lagi, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, Temari." jawabnya setengah kesal, sambil memutar arah mobilnya.

"Tapi Shika, kejadian selama ini sangat mirip seperti dimimpiku."

"Mirip bukan berarti akan terjadi Temari, berhentilah bersikap konyol," Baru kali ini, dia berkata dingin seperti itu kepadaku.

Tit..Tit

Mobil Shikamaru mengklakson truk yang berada didepannya, dia hendak menyalip truk itu, dan aku kembali melihat pengemudi truk yang merokok memberikan seringaiannya dan terlihat mabuk, sama seperti dimimpiku, dan kulihat Shikamaru melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! pakailah sabuk pengamanmu," jawabku sambil membentaknya

"Ini sudah dekat, Temari, untuk apa memakai sabuk pengaman? Itu hanya akan membuat repot," dia balik membentakku dan menglemparkan tatapan kesal kearahku.

"Nanti kau terlempar keluar Shika !" aku juga membentaknya, saat ini aku sudah setengah menangis.

"Terlempar seperti dimimpi,eh? Mimpi terus yang ada diotakmu. Ingin sekali aku mencuci otakmu itu, untuk membuang mimpi keparat itu," jawabnya dengan senyuman kecut membuatku tambah ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba mesin mobil Shikamaru mati ditengah jalan, untung saja jalanannya sepi. Dia terlihat panik, sambil terus mencoba menghidupkan mobilnya. Kami-sama, mobilnya mati percis seperti dimimpiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, badanku serasa kaku untuk bergerak keluar dari mobil, lidahku juga terasa kelu untuk berteriak ke arah Shikamaru, bahwa mimpiku benar, membantah semua argumen keras kepalanya.

"AWAS!" teriak para pejalan kaki. Kami-sama, suara itu... Dengan cepat aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku, karena aku pikir sabuk pengaman akan memperlambat gerakku, kemudian memakaikan sabuk pengaman Shikamaru, dia terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan ku. Kemudian, aku memeluknya dan mencium bibirnya, "Shikamaru, aku mencintaimu. Biarkan seperti ini."

BRAK!

END TEMARI'S POV

PANGGIL AMBULANCE!

Sebuah truk menabrak mobil yang sedang mengalami kerusakan ditengah jalan seakan menjadi Trending topic para pengguna jalan pagi tadi. Sang sopir truk telah ditahan oleh pihak berwajib. Terlihat dari tempat kejadian perkara , sesosok tubuh wanita terkapar ditengah jalan. Tubuh wanita itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Disekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan darah. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuhnya terlempar dari dalam mobil, memecahkan kaca depan mobil, kemudian terlempar kejalanan. Sementara, seorang pria yang bersama wanita itu,hanya mengalami luka ringan dikepalanya, terlihat sangat shock. Setelah kejadian itu, dia mencekik supir truk, untung dia dilerai oleh warga sekitar, sampai akhirnya ambulance datang.

SHIKAMARU'S POV

Aku kesal sekali dengan Temari, didalam mobil, dia selalu berbicara tentang mimpi-mimpi dan mimpi ! Aku berkali kali membentaknya hingga dia menangis. Dia memang terlihat diam, tidak seperti biasa. Biasanya, dia akan memukul kepalaku, ketika aku membuatnya kesal, tapi ini berbeda? Dia malah terdiam, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Kesalku ditambah dengan matinya mobilku karena radiatornya bocor. Aku tetap terus menghidupkan mobilnya berharap keajaiban terjadi.

Aku kaget saat dia melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian memasang sabuk pengamanku. Tangannya terlihat bergetar, dan dia menangis. Kemudian, dia memelukku sambil mencium bibirku, dan berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku dan memintaku untuk terus berada diposisi itu. Ingin sekali aku menghapus air matanya, tapi tangan ku tak kuasa untuk bergerak.

Tiba-tiba mobilku ditabrak dari belakang dengan keras. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, badan tunangan ku memecahkan kaca, dan terlempar keluar dijalanan, kemudian tak bergerak. Aku hanya mengalami benturan kecil dikepalaku, dan luka kecil, akibat serpihan kaca mengenai kepalaku. Aku diselamatkan oleh sabuk pengamanku. Kami-sama, mimpi yang diceritakan Temari itu benar-benar terjadi. Seharusnya aku mempercayai tunanganku, bukan malah membentaknya. Aku menjambak rambutku, hingga kuncirku terlepas, aku keluar dari mobilku dan menghampiri supir truk, dan mencekik lehernya. Kalau saja, tidak dicegah oleh warga, aku yakin 100% , supir truk itu sudah mati. Aku menghampiri tunanganku yang masih terbaring dijalanan.

"Temari, sabar yah sayang, ambulancenya sebentar lagi akan datang, kau pasti akan selamat," ucapku disela-sela tangisku, tanganku mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang telah penuh dengan darah. Sampai akhirnya ambulance datang.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Maafkan kami, Tuan, kami telah berusaha semampu kami. Benturannya sangat kuat dan menyerang organ-organ penting ditubuhnya," seru dokter memberikan aku penjelasan tentang keadaan Temari.

"Jadi maksud anda?" jawabku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Temari telah tiada." jawab dokter itu singkat, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit, dan kain putih terlihat menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan tangan bergegar, aku membuka kain itu, dan mendapati tunanganku tidur untuk selamanya. Mukanya pucat, tapi tetap sangat cantik.

"Temari, bangunlah! jangan bercanda. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu," jawab ku sambil membelai kepalanya,berharap dia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku Temari, seharusnya aku mempercayaimu, bukan malah membentakmu. Seharusnya aku kan yang mati? Iyakan Temari?" aku menangis, terlihat air mataku membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kau bilang padaku, kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi apa nyatanya? Kau malah meninggalkanku dengan cara tidak elit seperti ini. Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi kan, Temari? Aku ingin melihatmu dengan gaun yang kau rahasiakan dariku. Kau juga ingin menyanyikan lagu ciptaanmu di pentas musik kan? Ayolah sayang bangun! Jawab aku !" aku menangis histeris sambil menguncang-guncangkan badannya. Hati aku hancur sekarang, wanita yang aku cintai mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan aku.

"Kalau saja aku mendengar ucapanmu, pasti sekarang kita masih bersama, Temari. Maafkan aku. Aku memang bodoh, aku mencintaimu,"

"Cukup Shika! ikhlaskan Temari," ibuku tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memelukku.

"Bu, Temari sudah mengingatkanku tentang kecelakaan ini tapi aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku malah membentaknya dengan kasar. Aku mencintainya Bu, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Temari," aku menangis seperti anak kecil, dipelukan ibuku. Aku memejamkan mataku berharap ini semua mimpi. Tapi, ketika aku membuka mata. Ini semua memang kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi walau berat.

"Nee-chan !" pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar, terlihat Gaara dan Kankuro masuk dan langsung menangis . Ayah Temari juga terlihat terpukul atas kepergian putrinya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Temari, aku pernah bilang kepadamu kan. Kalau, ibumu pergi karena Tuhan sayang dia, dan sekarang, kau pergi karena Tuhan lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan aku menyayangimu. Aku juga pernah bilang, kalau ibumu pasti melihatmu, diatas sana. Disurga. Sekarang, kau pasti sedang melihatku kan? Kau sekarang disurga kan? Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Apakah kau bahagia? Kau bisa tidak,singgah ke bumi sebentar, aku mau bilang kalau aku juga mencintaimu. Aku kan belum menjawab kata-katamu yang terakhir. Itulah, jawabannya Temari. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku. Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukan suara cerewetmu, aku merindukan pukulanmu yang dahsyat dikepalaku, aku merindukan ciuman pipimu disaat aku mengantarmu, aku merindukan sifatmu yang ceroboh. Kalau aku mendengarmu kemarin kau pasti disini bersamaku, dan 6 hari lagi kita menikah kan? Aduh kok aku jadi galau gini ya. Hehe . Oh ya, sekarang sedang pentas musik loh. Aku menyanyikan lagumu yang selalu ku ejek terlalu sendu. Kau senang? Hehehe , aneh ya, seorang vokalis band hardcore menyanyikan lagu sendu. Merepotkan !

"Lagu ini adalah ciptaan seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidup saya, dan dia selalu tinggal di hati saya dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hati saya," ucapku pelan memulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan mulai bernyanyi

"And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, Cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real, There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream,I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have...All of me. You used to captivate me. By your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts. My once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away. All the sanity in me. I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me . I've been alone all along..."

Kau lihatkan Temari, aku membawakan lagumu. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Aku yakin lagu itu akan lebih bagus kalau kau yang menyanyikannya. Aku selalu mencintaimu, and you still have all of me.

END

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Huaaahhh review yaaaa.

Lagunya masih sama kayak yang dichapter 1 kok. Hehe . Liriknya lagu my immortal mirip banget ya sama kisah Shikamaru :/ .


End file.
